Underwater Guardian Angel
by Skellington girl
Summary: Aqua has the gift of telepathy. When she is introduced to the BRPD gang, will she fit in? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1, The Move in of the BPRD

A/N: This is my first Hellboy fanfic, so all the disclaimers apply. Don't sue me, please! I don't own Hellboy, Abe, Liz, or any OTHER Hellboy characters. I only own Aquamarine. Thank you, and enjoy.

Aquamarine was sleeping soundly in her bed when she taken to the Borough of Paranormal Research and Defense, or BPRD. She was a fairly normal girl by appearence; she had bright red hair that reached to her back, and tan skin. But, this girl was anything but mundane. "Aqua," a voice called, "Aqua, wake up, I need to speak with you."

She opened her watery, teal eyes. Above her was her mother, crying. "Mommy, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice wavering. "Why are you crying?" Her mother took a deep breath and turned her head. "You're going away for a while," she said, trying to contain her emotions. "I've called someone to pick you up, and help you with these... gifts, that you have."

Aqua's eyes widened. "Going away?... But why? Mommy, what do you mean?" Her mother sighed, and looked into her eyes. "Honey... You can't stay here. Other people, they don't understand. They'll reject you, Honey, because of these gifts." Aqua was silent, trying to understand her mother's words. "Are you coming, too, Mom?" She shook her head. "No, Honey, I can't. But don't worry. The man I called, Professor Broom, told me that there's another person there that shares your gift."

"When is he coming?" Aqua took a deep breath. "He'll be here shortly, Honey. Now, let's pack your things, so you're ready when he gets here." Aqua nodded slowly, and got out her bags. She thought, "I can't believe that I'm leaving... I hope Mommy will be okay without me. And who's this other person? The one that that man mentioned?"

A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Aqua and her mother were quick to respond, proceeding down the steps quickly to meet him. Her mother opened the door, and in stepped Prof. Broom. Aqua looked confused. He didn't look like any professor she could think of. He had stark white hair, round glasses around his brown eyes, and had an air of an elderly man. That much was normal, she thought. But he wasn't elderly at all! In fact, he seemed quite young. "Hello, Ms. Jewel. And I see that this is Aqua, yes?"

"Yes, this is Aquamarine. Is... is there any way that I might be able to visit her, once she's gone?" Asked Ms. Jewel. The man nodded. "Yes, we can make arrangements. Now, we should get going. Aqua, would you please gather your things and follow me to the car?" She nodded once more, and brought her belongings to the car. After her things were placed in the trunk, Aqua turned to see her mother once more. "Goodbye, Mom. I'll write, if I can...."

"All right, Honey," said Ms. Jewel. "Good luck," she murmered, as the car pulled out of the lot.

During the car ride, Aqua was silent. She was nervous; Who were these people, really? What was in store for her? Suddenly, she spoke: "Professor Broom? Where are you taking me?"

Broom turned to her and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Aqua. There are people with gifts like yours all around the world. And, we, at the Paranormal Research and Defense, gather them together and provide for them. I know it may seem a little overwhelming, but you needn't be concerned."

A few hours later, they arrived at their desination. Prof. Broom motioned her inside, so that she may have a look around while her belongings were brought. "Now, then," said Prof. Broom, leading her to a golden door, "let's meet that man that will serve as your mentor and guardian for the remainder of your stay, shall we?"

"Okay, Mr. Broom... but, um, what's his name?" Asked Aqua. The professor Broom opened the door, and led her inside. "His name is Abraham Sapien." Aqua stepped inside and looked around. There were books everywhere, and a fireplace, with a roaring flame. On the furthest wall was a huge tank, full of water. Prof. Broom walked towards the tank, and pressed a button on the intercom next to it. "Abraham, could you please come out of the tank? Aqua, our newest addition, has arrived." Aqua jumped back in surprise as a blue blur shot up from within the tank. Suddenly, she heard footsteps to the side of the tank. Then, she heard: "Coming, Professor."

From the top of the tank came a very strange sight. As he desended the stairs, he came into view. Aqua gasped, as she finally saw Abraham. He was a fish-being! His skin was blue and striped, and on his neck were gills. When she glanced at his feet, she noticed that they, like his hands, were webbed. "Ah, you must be Aqua, then."

All of this soon became too much for the little girl, as she began to sway. Just as her vision began to waver, she saw Abraham move toward her. Down she fell, regaining concousness only for a moment as she was caught. She looked up to see Abraham looking down at her. "Aqua," the voice sounded distant. "Are you all right?" She was about to speak as her vision began to fade once more. Before she lost herself completely, she was able to reach into his mind and begin to understand that she was safe in his arms.

A/N: Remember, this is my first time writing a Hellboy fic, so don't be too harsh! Hasta lavista, and look out for the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting the Gang

Chapter 2, Meet The Gang

Aqua opened her eyes and found herself in a sort of medical ward. Propped up on a table-bed, she looked around. All she could see were walls, a stark white, and a small door in the corner. Slowly, she got out of the bed and moved towards the door. She reached for it, but before she could touch it, the doorknob began to turn. Worriedly, she jumped away. She peered around the room frantically, and rushed back to her bed. She settled herself in, and closed her eyes just as the door opened.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her. "I know you're awake, Aquamarine," came a voice. She opened her eyes and shot up, to see Prof. Broom standing beside her. "Professor," she began. "I... I'm sorry if I, erm, passed out. You see, this is all so sudden, and -" she took a deep breath, trying to collect herself. "I understand, Aqua," said Prof. Broom. "You'll get used to it in time. Now then," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "it's time that you meet the rest of our team, here. You will be working with them, after all, it's only proper."

Aqua seemed confused. "Team?" she repeated. "What's this team do?... If I might ask, of course," she added in a hurry. Prof. Broom smiled at her. "In absentia luci, tenebrae vinciunt," he said. "In the absence of light, darkness prevails." He continued, "there are always these things that go bump in the night, Aqua. And we," he said, gesturing between himself and Aqua, "bump back."

"Now, then, Aqua," said Prof. Broom, opening the door. "You've already met your mentor, Abraham. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the team. Shall we?" She nodded, and followed along behind him.

After a few minutes of walking the halls, someone stopped them. "Broom, there you are. I've been looking for you. This is the new girl, is that right?" Out from the shadows, walked a man whose demeanor was all but casual. His face was sunken and craggy, almost as though he'd never a happy thought in his head. By that token, his head was also quite bare.

Aqua was taken aback. In his mind, she could see that he wasn't the friendliest type. She got the sense that he mistrusted her; thought, perhaps, she was too young. "Manning," she murmered. "Is that your name, um, sir?" He glanced over at her, his eyebrow cocked. "So, you're a telepath, are you?" He asked, with a touch of annoyance in his voice. How rude, Aqua thought to herself. She looked down, only to find a rug underneath his feet. With a plan in mind, she returned her gaze to him and smiled. "That's right, sir," she said deviously. "And I can also do this!" With her mind, she gave a mental tug to the rug beneath him. With a start, he stumbled, backing up quickly to avoid being pulled over. "Hmmph," he snorted indignantly, brushing himself off impaitenly. "So, you're a telekenetic, too, then." Broom stifled a snicker.

"Now, now, Manning," he said. "We must be going; Aqua needs to meet Elizabeth and Hellboy, after all. She is going to be working with them, you know." Manning scoffed, and walked away. With a passing glance, Aqua smiled as she watched his shoelaces slowly tie themselves together.

"Good one, Aqua," commended Broom. "No one has dared pull a prank on Manning, before. But," he said, his tone suddenly becoming more serious. "You should not so such things to our collegues." Aqua looked up with minor regret in her eyes. "I know," she admitted. "But he was being so rude to me! What's wrong with teaching him some mannars?" Prof. Broom nodded. "Even so, you shouldn't be so naive. These powers aren't to be taken lightly." Aqua nodded once more, dropping her gaze. Suddenly, she realized that they were approaching a large door.

"Ah, here we are," said Broom. He knocked on the door, and a woman answered. Her hair was black, cut into a razor-sharp bob. She was clad in what appeared to be a cat suit, which was a black of equal measure to her hair. "Aqua," Prof. Broom turned to her. "This is Elizabeth Sherman. Most of us here call her Liz, and-" Aqua inturupted him. "She's a pyrokinetic, isn't she? She has the ability to command and control fire."

"Well, well," said Liz, with a smirk. "We have a telepath on our team, huh?" Aqua nodded. She had the feeling that she would like Liz - at least, when compared to Manning. "Elizabeth," interjected Prof. Broom. "Where is Hellboy?"

"Oh," said Liz, turning to him. "He's inside." She gestured them in. "Come on in," she chuckled. "But watch the floor." Aqua followed them inside, and quickly realized just why Liz had warned them. On the floor were all mannar of things: casset tapes, candy wrapers, cat food - and indeed, the cats that would enjoy said food. They swarmed Aqua's feet. She bent down on her knees to pet them. "Hey, Hellboy!" Called Liz. "Come see the new meat!"

Aqua looked up from the floor and saw Hellboy. For a moment, she thought he looked like an ape - large, burly, and... red. His eyes were golden, and the top of his head was bare. As her moved closer, however, Aqua could see that he did, in fact, have hair; if only just. Perhaps the strangest of all, were two factors: two large, sawed-off horns, and one seemingly rediculously large hand which looked like it had been carved out of stone. "Oh," she said, standing up. "You must be Hellboy, then? I'm Aquamarine. I'm, um, as Liz put it, the new meat."

Hellboy smirked, his Brooklyn accent obvious as he spoke: "Heh. Nice to meet'cha, Aqua... marine, was it? Yeah. And I also saw what'cha did to Manning out there. You got spunk, I'll give 'ya that." Aqua smiled smugly. "Why thank you. I don't know why people put up with his disrespect! He deserves what he got from me."

"Ah, I see that you're up, Aquamarine." She heard, from behind. She wheeled around to find Abraham, a strange collar around his neck. Aqua hesitated. "Oh, Abe, erm... Listen, I'm sorry for, well, passing out before." Abraham nodded. "Yes, well, these things happen. Now that we're all aquainted, shall I show you to where you'll be staying? I've a bit of a surprise for you, there." Feeling a bit ashamed, Aqua bid her goodbyes and followed Abraham. while they walked, she couldn't help but wonder about that strange device around her neck. Before she could ask, Abe answered her question for her. "It's a breathing apparatus, you know." He said, turning his head to her. "It allows me to breath outside of water." Aqua's eyes widened. "So, you're telekinetic, I hear. Would you be surprised to hear that I am as well?" Abe smiled - and to Aqua, it almost looked as though he had never done so before. "I had heard from the Professor preceeding your visit. Tomorrow, you'll be training with me. We'll start slow, so that you may get used to it, but I warn you - don't think we'll go easy on you." Aqua scoffed proudly. "Bring it on, then! I may be young, but for a ten-year-old, I'm tougher than anything you can throw at me."

When they finally reached Aqua's lodgings, Abraham directed her inside. "My room is right next door," he said. "So if you need anything, feel free to come in and see me." Aqua nodded quickly, and walked inside. She was momentarily dazzled - her living space was... on the beach? The carpet was like sand under her feet, and her walls were a seafoam green, decorated all around with the paintings of exotic fish. Her bed, in the center of the room, was rounded, reminecent of a clamshell - a golden one, at that. Next to the bed was a door, which she found herself drawn to. She opened the door, and was once again amazed; it was the bathroom. It almost seemed to be made out of shells. The tub looked almost like a conch, and next to it, was a closet - all her old clothes had been moved into it - and, much to her surprise, were a few new ones as well. She drew out a nightgown and got dressed. She then settled into her bed, antisipating the day to come. But before she fell asleep, she glanced over at the table next to her. On it was a music box - and on top of it, a note. She drew herself up and snached the note. It read: "Dear Aquamarine, Your mother mentioned that you were fond of the beach. So, we made your room into something of an oceanic paradise for you; as well, I also thought you might appreciate this music box. It's already wound - listen to it, if you find yourself sleepless. Welcome to the Borough of Paranormal Research and Defense. Signed, Abraham Sapien."

Aqua smiled, and opened the music box. Inside was a mermaid, sitting atop a rock spinning round and round. The music was peaceful, and Aqua soon found herself drifting off to sleep. Just before she fell asleep, she reached out with her mind. "Thanks, Abraham... for everything." As she closed her eyes, she heard a faint reply: "You're welcome. Goodnight, Aquamarine, and sweet dreams."

A/N: Sorry for a long wait! I had just a bit of writers' block. But we're back in action, baby! Anyway, if you want a sample of that musicbox tune, head on over to and type in "Kate the Great 19". From there, click on over to Musicbox from Silent Hill 2. Now, hasta lavista! Enjoy, and remember to review!  



	3. Chapter 3, Aqua's Terrifying Dreams

A/N: Hey, guys, it's me again! So far, this story's only recieved five reviews and I'd really like more to help keep me going. So, keep that in mind while you read! Without further ado, here's chapter 3.

Aqua screamed in the middle of the night. She awoke with a start, shaking and coated in sweat. "Why?" She asked herself. "Why do I have these nightmares all the time? Despite everything, I can never remember them in the morning." She sat up and snatched the musicbox off the table. She laid down with it, and listened to its sweet song for a while, hoping it would lull her back to sleep.

It didn't.

"Maybe I should read something..." she murmered, rising from her bed once more. She slipped out from under the covers and planted her feet firmly on the ground, and made her way to the door. She opened it and looked out. 'No one,' she thought. 'Good. I'll bet these walls are soundproof, too. Still... I should be careful.' She walked down the hall quietly, minding her footsteps. When she reached the golden doors, she felt a shiver run down her spine. It was almost as if she had been followed, despite her precautions. She checked again, glancing over her shoulder and into the empty hall behind her. Seeing no one, she slipped inside.

Aqua blinked. The room was pitch black. 'Well," she thought. 'At least that means that Abe's still asleep.' She groped around to find the wall, and followed it along. She sighed. It was difficult to find anything, let alone a single book in such blackness. She turned to her right, and was able to just make out the silhouette of a lamp resting on a sidetable near her. She smiled, praising her luck, and made her way towards it. As she reached for it, however, she suddenly felt something slimey brush against her hand. She yanked it back with a muffled cry.

"Aqua, just what are you doing up at this hour?" Quizzed a voice, as the lights flickered on. Aqua shut her eyes a moment, the light blinding her temporarily. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Abraham, standing across from her with his arms crossed. "Oh, uh, Abe..." She stammered, trying to talk her way out of this. "I couldn't sleep," she continued, hurriedly. "I... had a nightmare," she admitted, her face falling. "I tried to go back to sleep with the musicbox you gave me, but it didn't work... I thought I'd come down here and get a book to read, see if that helped. Sorry to disturb you."

Aqua tried to inch away, using the bookcase as leverage. But before she could get far, Abe put a hand on her shoulder. "A nightmare?" He asked. "What kind of nightmare?"

Aqua took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I don't... exactly remember. I've been having nightmares since I was only five years old, and I can never remember them when I wake up. You - you understand, right?"

Abraham peered into her eyes for a moment. "Sit down," he said finally, gesturing to a set of chairs nearby. She sat down mournfully, and didn't look up as he sat down across from her. "So you really can't remember anything from this dream, Aqua?" She shook her head. "Nothing. My mom took me to counciling, but they said it was just nerves. But - but that can't be!" she exclaimed, raising her head. "I know there's something about them, something I'm not getting."

Abraham bit his lip, deep in thought. Without a word, he stood up. He shut off the lights once more, a lit a candle resting on the coffee table between them. "Aqua, tell me, have you ever heard of the unconcious mind? Not the one we use to speak or think, but the one that works behind the scenes." She nodded. "Yeah, of course," she said, watching the flame intently. "The unconcious mind holds a persons' memories, including the ones they think they've forgotten, right?"

Abraham nodded. "That's right," he said quietly. "And, much like those forgotten memories, that's where your forgotten dreams lie as well." His words sounded faint, like they were heard from a great distance. Aqua strained to hear, but found herself drifting farther and farther away. "Aqua, listen to me. Are you feeling... tired, at all?" Aqua nodded faintly, still watching the flame as it danced and twisted. "Close your eyes, and try to relax. Let your mind fade away for the moment..." She sleepily tried to resist, but the more she tried the less it worked. She closed her eyes, leaning back in the chair. "Now," said Abraham, more strongly. "When I count to three, you'll fall into a deep sleep, all right?" Aqua breathed a sign of recognition, quiet and faint. "One, two, three," he said, snapping his fingers.

The snapping of his fingers resonated inside her ears, becoming fainter and fainter as time passed, forming a metronome. She couldn't tell how much time had passed since the snap began - only that it seemed like an eternety. Her head dropped forward, her chin resting against her chest. Abraham blew out the candle and turned on the lights once more. He placed his hand on her head. "Now, Aqua," he said solemnly. "Show me this nightmare of yours."

He closed his eyes, and images began to flood his head. They flashed by rapidly, out of sequence with each other. Slowly, they began to connect with eachother as one specific image held fast in his mind.

In her dreams, she was near the ocean. She sang, the words distant and unintelligable. Suddenly, something rose out from the water. It was... a girl? She looked to be about the same age as Aqua. Her hair was a muted honey color, but her skin was a deep tan just like Aqua's. Her eyes in the distance looked a nutty almond brown. Her torso was covered what appeared to be seaweed, wrapped around her several times and plastered to her skin by the water. "Aqua..." she sang, her voice sweet and melodic. Aqua stood from the rocky patch she sat on, and started toward the water. But suddenly, the water turned red. Aqua and the girl began to look around frantically.

Amongst the confusion, another person rose out of the water. This time, it was - or at least, it looked like it was - a boy. His hair was jet black and spiked, his skin as stark white as the sand on the shore. But perhaps the strangest feature of the boy was not either of those, but in fact his mouth, wide and gaping, filled to the brim with large pearly teeth, dripping and stained with blood. Aqua screamed, and the girl turned in fear. The boy, now turning his attention to the girl, charged towards her with a great thrust through the water. He reached her quickly, and despite her efforts to get away, he sliced through her side with his teeth. The girl screamed and struggled against him, but she had lost far too much blood to fight.

Aqua tried to get away, tearing herself away from the carnage in the water, but her bare feet slipped on the wet rocks and she fell into the water. The boy noticed and dived deep into the water, leaving the remains of his previous conquest to rot on the surface of the water. Aqua fought to keep air in her lungs as she tried to push herself up and out of the water, but it felt as though she only fell farther and farther. The boy caught up to her soon, and was just about to grab hold of her arm with his fearsome teeth when Abraham let go.

Abraham sat back down in his chair and tried to collect his thoughts. Why would she have dreamt of something like this, something so violent from childhood? And who was that girl, who she seemed to know? He wracked his brain, trying to come up with a solution. Finally, something occured to him, and he brought his gaze to the sleeping girl across from him. "Aqua," he called, his voice stable. "Who was that girl in your dream?"

Aqua spoke in a voice so low, it was almost inaudable. If Abraham had not been listening for it, he likely would have missed it. "Her name is Bella. She was my freind..." Abraham cleared his throat. "Why was she in the water?" Aqua smiled slightly, remembering something locked away deep inside her. "She liked the water," she said. "She always did. Even when she saved me, all those years ago..." Abraham was taken aback. Saved? "What happened?" He asked, trying to mask his feelings.

Aqua tensed. "A boy..." she murmered. "He pushed me into the ocean, and I couldn't swim back to the surface. We were only three... he didn't understand, though it a game, and laughed as he saw me struggle. I tried and tried, but I couldn't keep my head above the water. I was about to die when she came out of nowhere and dragged me to the surface. My mom rushed over and picked me up. She recognized Bella, I could tell from the look in her eyes."

"What about the boy in the water?" Aqua's face sunk. "I was five when I discovered my powers... I went to the beach with my mom and some freinds, and I saw Bella again, just below the water. When I called out to her, I saw something else. The boy swam over to Bella and yelled to her. They surfaced and argued... when she refused to listen, he flashed a set of horrible teeth and dragged Bella under. I... I never saw Bella again, no matter how many times I visited that beach."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Asked Abraham, feeling as though he already knew the answer. "I... I saw blood in the water, after the boy dragged her under. I screamed and cried, but no one else saw it. My mom was the only one who heard, and when she came over to see what happened, she saw the blood and turned me away."

Abraham didn't speak at first. Death was something the BPRD witnessed everyday. But to see something like that as a child? "Do you know the boy's name?" Aqua's face contorted, as she tried to reach back further into her mind. "Erik..." She murmered. "Erik. That was the last thing I heard Bella say."

"All right," Abraham said quietly. "Now, Aqua... When I wake you up tomorrow, you won't remember your trip here. You won't remember your dream, or the talk we had here. Understand?" Aqua nodded. "Now, sleep. Rest, you'll need your strength for the day ahead." He snapped his fingers once more and her body slumped forward and began to fall over the edge of the chair. He caught her just in time, and returned her to her room. He set her down on her bed, draping the blanket over her and placing the musicbox back on the sidetable. "Goodnight, Aquamarine," he whispered, as he closed the door behind him.

As he walked back to his room, he though back to his conversation with Aqua and the dream she had. He would tell Broom about this in the morning, he decided. It seemed like the past, but he sensed that there was something more about that dream, and he needed to find out what it was.

A/N: Dude, look how long this chapter is! Best. Ever. Now, just what did Abraham mean when he thought that there was something more? Why'd Aqua have this dream? Did those events really happen? And just who was this Bella, and why was she always there at the coastline? Find out soon! 


	4. Chapter 4,Training

A/N sorry you guys I have been busy a lot latley.I need to think about on how to do the here it is.

* * *

Abraham walked to Aqua's bedroom to wake her up. He talked to professer broom about her nightmare and how scared she was."Starnge we look into it after her training."Abe enter her room to see she was in a deep sleep."Time to wake up,'s for your training." Aqua yawned,opened her eyes,and looked happy,like she didn't remember the nightmare."morning, do we started?" Abe smiled,knowig that the hypnotic command worked."We're going to pratice your power on telekinetsis.'

After a few hours, he was impressed by how skilled she was with her powers."I have been practice after school every day so I don't hurt anyone." Abraham nodded,"Smart so what grade are you in?" Aqua put down the 200 pounds box and sighed."I'm supposed to be in middle school but I'm in High School." Abraham was shocked at what she only twelve years old."I know I'm too young.I just have a High I.Q."

During her break,Aqua was reading one of the poetry books she found in the libray while she hung out with Abe."yo' blue. I see you are having fun with your student.",said see the little geinus sleeping,"I'm learning about her." Liz came in and pick up the child."I'm putting her in her room." Broom stopped her ,"Wait,I want to know about the nightmare Abraham told me about."

Aqua's dream

**_Aquamarine was on the beach,looking out of the wind blew in her hair and smelt the salty air. She begin to walk in the ocean and doved into the begin to hear someone singing got closer to see a mermaid that looks like her."come back."_**

End Aqua's dream

Aqua opened her eyes to find herself still the libary surrounded by her team."hey guys.I must of fallen asleep.I'm going to my room." The team watch as the speacil girl walked to her room with the alarm rang out means a new mission."Time to use her talents on the feild",said hellboy, Getting ready to go.


End file.
